Trunks: What became of the blue haired devil
by SpoonyKay
Summary: Just a story of Trunks.. I'll be adding on. CHAPTER 2 now!
1. Prologue: A promise to the Prince of Sai...

The boy with the light blue hair sat, his eyes tracing the horizon as he pulled his knees against his chest. He couldn't believe it. His father. Gone. Again. As if training for some stupid war that was inside his head was more important than raising his son. It wasn't so much that the boy didn't care about fighting, but the whole fact that he's never had a father because of it annoyed him. At least Goten could honestly say his father wasn't with him because of boundaries that were put in front of him, but even then, Goku tried with all his might to still let them feel his presence. His father chose not to be at home. He chose not to sit with his mother and sister. He chose to make Buruma raise them alone. He chose to make Bura and himself not know what a father was. And he chose to further his fighting skill rather than his parenting skills, which were sorely lacking. Biting back a tear, Trunks closed his eyes, remembering just a month ago what his father's words to him had been  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"But.. dad.."  
  
Vegeta turned, a grimace on his face. He always grimaced when he heard that word. "What?!"  
  
"Why can't you stay?! Just a little while. I'm only 12, dad." Vegeta tensed again, but Trunks continued. "And without a father, how do you expect me to grow like you did?"  
  
Vegeta gave a small, sarcastic laugh. The laugh that cut into Trunks' soul. "It's funny. Kakarott's sons can manage to do it. Aren't you as strong as they are?"  
  
"Well.." Trunks clinched his fists and looked at his father, gritting his teeth. "Of course I am! I just..."  
  
"You just what.."  
  
Seeing no way to salvage his pride and still ask his father to stay, Trunks dropped his head and his stance, looking down. "I don't know."  
  
"That's it. My son doesn't need a father around. You will learn, as I did, to be self-sufficient." Vegeta crossed his arms, turning his back on his son once again. Trunks looked at his father's back, then clenched his fists, pained and anger flowing through his veins. Without warning, his emotion caused his to turn Super Saiya Jin. Vegeta, sensing the power increase, turned to his son and saw him, in his stance and glowing with the power as his hair settled back down, now a golden color. He observed his son's now teal blue eyes and gave him another short laugh. "You want to fight me? You expect to defeat me and keep me here?" Vegeta powered up also, his arms crossed over his chest. "You're welcome to try... son."   
  
Trunks looked at himself and quickly powered down, letting his emotions fall to a dead drop, but then he felt an energy ball coming straight at him. His attention having been shifted, the ball hit him and he flew back, knocking himself into a wall. He looked at up to his father with a smile upon his face, his hand risen, and his body shaking slightly with the humor. Vegeta dropped his hand and looked at the small boy who struggled up.  
  
"You see, Trunks. You are not worthy to be around your father, the Prince of all Saiya Jins! Come and find me when you can finally say you are ready for anything."  
  
With that, Vegeta flew off, not even having said goodbye to Buruma or Bura. Trunks looked up, his blue eyes slightly tearing up as he watched his baka of a father fly off once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks looked up into the sky, closing his eyes tightly and waiting for the tears to dry. He finally pulled his arms from around his legs, then rolled forward, sliding off the cliff edge. He opened his arms lightly, then flew forward, pushing himself away from the ground. He flew towards his mother's capsule home, landing a few feet before it when seeing Buruma and Bura sitting outside.  
  
"Hello, Trunks. Done with your training for today?"  
  
Trunks looked at his mother, then dropped his head and nodded. Keeping his eyes directed down he began to walk towards the house. Her mother's intuition working, Buruma looked at her son.   
  
"Trunks? What's wrong?"  
  
Trunks looked up, then dropped to the ground, near his little sister who was playing with a small robotic dinosaur his mother had created. He looked at his mother, his expression slightly angry. "Where's dad?"  
  
"Well, sweetie, you know your father's out training... I mean, we can't expect.."  
  
"I mean my real father, mom. Vegeta may be my biological father, but not the real one..."  
  
"Oh.. You mean Yamucha? I don't know. He said he'd stop by today."  
  
Trunks nodded slightly, then raised up from the dirt, dusting himself off. He slipped in the house, making sure his mother couldn't say another word to him. As he walked through the familar place, he somehow found himself in his mother's room. It was modest enough, clothes packed everywhere and hair accessories floating on every countertop. But those normal things didn't seem to draw his attention. Instead, it was a picture on his mother's bedside table.   
He pushed a few hairpins aside from the small tabletop and sat on her bed, looking at the picture of his mother and father on their wedding day. His mother's smile was radiant and his father looked pleased. For once. He looked pleased. Trunks had never seen that smile he wore. It seemed he saved that smile for photographs, to make people think he was a different person than he was. He was truly cold, uncaring, and unsympathetic.  
Trunks looked at the small picture of himself in the corner that his mother had slipped in the corner of the frame. His small eyes noticed the difference in his mother's expression when she had him in her arms. An almost fearful expression was on her face, almost as if she was afraid to lose him too. Trunks' expression soured and he looked at the picture, slamming it facedown. He looked up at the ceiling. "Fine, father. Have your way. I will show you I'm ready someday. I'll show you and I'll make you accept me."  
  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
Trunks stood, in the dark desert, a slight wind blowing through his frame. He was older now. 17. He had a short capsule jacket on, a wifebeater, and baggy pants. On his back sat a sword, one that looked slightly familar, but he couldn't recall in his young age. He had his hands in his pockets, surveying a desolate looking enviroment. No trees, nor people stood in the wastelands, only shadows and skeletons of houses. He took a few steps forward to see just what it was that could've caused this to happen. Without another thought, he pulled his sword. He could smell danger permeating the air. The scent of it was almost stifling as he drew his stance.  
Without another thought, Trunks flew into the air. Looking down, he noticed he'd just barely missed being run over by a boy that looked about his age. He looked at the boy and sensed a power in him, then slightly lowered himself.   
"Hey.. watch what you're doing!" Trunk's couldn't help but let his father's attitude out. The boy looked at him and crossed his arms, a smirk across his face. As Trunks floated down, he could now see the boy more clearly. The boy's short black hair settled around his face. He wore a black T-shirt, orange bandana around his neck, and jeans. The boy's smirk broaden.  
"Well, well Trunks.. it's been a while, hasn't it? I can't remember the last time I saw you!"  
" Wa.. how do you know my name?!"  
The boy laughed. "Ah, Trunks.. I know all about you.. Heir to the 'throne of Saiya jins", right? Your father seemed a lot like you. Stubborn, arrogant... weak.. Maybe you'd like to meet him again.."  
Trunks listened intently until the words of his father hit him. He looked the boy in the eyes and shock overtook him. "You know where my father is.. I thought he only trained alone.. I.."  
"Enough babbling, Trunks. Let's go see your father, eh?"  
Trunks, still not wanting to hear the insults flew up and the two of them took off towards the North. They dropped into a small bulding with it's roof blown off and Trunks could hardly believe what he saw. his father was chained to a wall and bleeding profusely, his eyes closed. Trunks could feel his pain, but didn't know if he still lived or not. He ran to his father and kneeled down, lifting his father's bleeding chin. Vegeta's eyes slightly opened, closing and opening a few times, but finally, Trunks watched him open them wide in shock. Vegeta stared into his son's eyes, his own narrowing.  
"Well, Trunks. It appears you were ready, eh? Ready to destroy me! You're here to claim my throne, I suppose. Ha! Kakarott couldn't finish me and so my son does the deed. So this is how the last Saiya Jin is to die?... Betrayed.. by his son!"  
Trunks backed away, looking at his father in shock. The words became stuck in his throat and he watched as his father pulled at the chains, trying to break them with all the force he could, but not suceeding. He powered up, his hair turning golden and his eyes turning teal, but before he could move, Trunks watched in dismay as Vegeta fell back against the chains, the energy it took to transform having killed him. Trunks' eyes filled with tears and he clenched his fists. He fell to his knees again and anguish filled his voice as he let out a scream. In the background, he listened as the boy laughed and all began to fade into blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. A Meeting of the guys

  
Blinking a few times, Trunks watched as the blurry surroundings finally took shape. He sat up quickly and looked about him, realizing he'd fallen asleep on his mother's bed. He jumped to his feet and heard the laughing from the other room. Yamucha must have arrived and his mother and him were talking. Why couldn't his mother have married Yamucha? He actually came around the visit. Trunks straightened himself out the best he could, making sure his eyes didn't look red, then walked into th living room.  
"Hey, kiddo! How's my favorite nephew doing?" It was a sham, the whole "nephew" thing, but Trunks smiled all the same. Some affection was better than none. He walked across the room and Yamucha rubbed his head, like he always did. Trunks smiled slightly, but crossed his arms over his chest and looked down. "Fine."  
Yamucha, noticing something was wrong, looked at Trunks for a moment. Noticing that Trunks wouldn't look up, nor did he want his help, Yamucha finally turned back around.  
"Yea, so me and Puara were visiting Kuririn and Marron comes running up with this dinosaur! You should've seen 18's face! They're so overprotective of that girl, they locked her in her room for 2 weeks to make sure that the terodactyl she caught would never get back.  
Trunks listened to his mother and Yamucha laugh, but didn't join in, finding their humor to be nothing like his own Quite frankly, he thought the joke wasn't funny in the least. He sat down next to his mother and crossed his legs, indian style, then his arms. Lowering his head slightly, his hair cascaded over his forehead. Yamucha looked at the boy, the scar across his face pushing together slightly as he frowned. He finally slid off the sofa and got on one knee in front of Trunks, leaning his face down so he would be eye level if only he could make the boy look up. Trunks, being as stubborn as his father, still stared at the carpet, well aware of someone standing over him. Finally, Yamucha cleared his throat and Trunks was forced to look up. His stubborn eyes stared straight into Yamucha's. Yamucha, slightly taken back, falls over, then quickly takes a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed expression. "I uh.. I wanted to ask you something, Trunks."  
Trunks still held the expression on his face and let out a small syllable "Yea?" Yamucha smiled slightly and a blush began to overtake his features. "Yea.. well..I uh.. I wanted to ask... uhm.. how you'd feel about me marrying your.. uh.. your mother?" Trunks blinked a few times, then looked at his mom. It was apparent to him that she had known, but she still looked shocked that Yamucha had actually asked him. He looked back at Yamucha, then lowered his eyes slightly. "Vegeta and my mom are still married." His eyes dropped.  
Yamucha rubbed his head slightly, then got to his feet and squatted down. "Well, ya see, buddy... She was thinking of divor.." Before Yamucha could say another word, Trunks rose to his feet and looked at his mother. "Divorce?! How could you divorce him without knowing where he.." Trunks stopped mid-sentence as the answer came to him. "You know! You know where dad is, don't you!!" Buruma looked at Trunks, her expression warm.  
"I've known where he's been for a very long time, Trunks. I never lost track of him. I just figured, since he left us, you wouldn.." She didn't get to finish her sentence as she watched Trunks grabbed his head and start to shake with fury. He dropped his eyes to the ground and Yamucha and Buruma watched as his hair turned gold and small sparks began to fly out from his body. Trunks looked up and his blue eyes focused on Buruma. "How could you know all this time where my father was and not tell me!!! How could you do this to me?!?!?!" Without waiting for an answer, Trunks looked above him and blew away the roof, then flew through the hole. He could hear the words of Yamucha trailing in his head. One in particular. "Divorce." That was the word that he didn't even let the man get out. He fisted his hands and blew another energy burst, causing him to fly faster. He blast across the desert, his hair blowing in the breeze.  
After so many minutes that he couldn't begin to count, he finally stopped his break neck pace, standing still in the air. His breath now came in a pant as he looked to the ground far below him. He looked at his hands and let himself drop the super Saiyin Jin status. His shoulders dropped and his breathing began to calm down as he noted the sun falling in the sky. Suddenly, a familar voice behind him caused him to turn. He eyed the blast behind him and saw the familar black head coming towards him. Within seconds, his friend Goten had stopped in front of him.  
"Hey! I saw you blowing by and was wondering why you were in such a hurry.. you looked about ready to blast something." Goten's goofy grin spread over his face. The one that Trunks had seen on Goku's face the same at the World Martial Arts Tournament. That fact only sufficed to make Trunks more angry, but he decided to stop running. He gave a sigh and told Goten what Yamucha had said.  
Goten looked slightly confused for a second more, but finally, he looked Trunks in the eyes and hugged him with a laugh. "That's great! I always knew it'd happen! Yamucha's a great guy!"  
Trunks burst from the hug, then looked at Goten. "Don't you get it! My mom knows where my dad is and she never told me! That'd be like your mom never telling you your dad is dead!" He watched Goten grimace at that. Trunks felt slightly sorry for bringing it up since it was a sensitive subject, but he was trying to get a point across. Trunks grabbed his young friend by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "My father has been right where I could find him this entire time and my mother decided not to tell me!"  
Goten scratched the top of his head, then looked at Trunks. "I guess I can kind of understand why you're angry, but what about Yamucha? Don't you want him to be your father?"  
"Father-in-law..." Trunks corrected.   
"Isn't that better than having none at all?"  
Trunks sighed slightly and unclenched his hands, forgetting that they had been fisted. He sighed again. "It's not the same, Goten. I want my dad, not Yamucha trying to play as Dad. He's a great guy and all..."  
"But he's not Vegeta..." Goten finished, nodding slightly. "Well... I get it now. I mean, if my mom ever remarried, I'd probably feel the same way." Trunks nodded again seeing that Goten finally understood. A sigh escaped him again and he dropped his shoulders. "And my mom used to tell me all the time how she still loved my dad. It doesn't make any sense that she'd want to get remarried if she did..."   
"Well maybe.." a familar voice came from behind them. "She's thinking about what's best for you, not for her." Both Goten and Trunks turned to see Gohan flying up behind them. They seperated slightly as Gohan flew up to them. "Hey Goten, mom sent me out to look for you, it's getting dark. And what are you doing here Trunks?"  
Trunks gritted his teeth slightly, not wanting to have to explain to Gohan. He liked Gohan, but there's some things you don't tell anyone but your best friend. Before he could say a word, however, Goten spoke up. "I uhm.. asked him if he wanted to come over. I wanted him to spend the night." Goten gave Trunks a thumbs up and Gohan scratched his head slightly. "Well, I guess you can ask mom, but I'm sure she'll say yes. But we better get back, you know how she hates to wait."  
All three of them began to fly back as Trunks wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. 


End file.
